


Their own Deadpool and Spiderman

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is the Deadpool and Kagami is the Spiderman. Kind of Spideypool AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their own Deadpool and Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbetaed.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> It would be so nice if you would listening to [Noemi - I Love You Too](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/139272864189/noemis-first-single-i-love-you-too-noemi-is-a) while reading this fanfic.

When Kagami Taiga entered his living room, tired shit from head to toe and what he wanted at the moment just warm bath, leftover food from yesterday and then a good long nap for another ten hours straight, he instead found Aomine fucking Daiki sprawled on top of his sofa.

And he was even still in his Deadpool’s costume.

Kagami groaned. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Aomine shifted and open his mask, showed Kagami a wide-shit grin. “Can I visit my boyfriend?”

Kagami rolled his eyes. He kicked Aomine so the blue-haired guy could scoot over and then sat himself down on the sofa too.

“Aren’t you suppose to give back the costume after the filming finished?” Kagami asked.

Aomine snorted, circled his arm around Kagami’s shoulder and forced the red-head to sleep on his lap. “Bullshit,” Aomine answered. Once Kagami settled on his lap, he played with the redlocks between his fingers. “I waited ten years to finally got this role. I won’t give back the suit.”

Kagami chuckled. It was indeed true. It had been Aomine’s dream to portray Deadpool in a movie since he was still a brat in high school. And now finally his dream came true. He was Deadpool now, and he even produced the movie.

Kagami shifted, made his position a little bit more comfortable on Aomine’s lap and closed his eyes.

“The costume kinda stink,” he commented.

Aomine laughed. “I don’t give a shit. I’m gonna wear it forever.”

“Then I’ll just gonna wash it while you are asleep after I give you a mindblown sex.”

“I’m gonna wear it when we have sex too.”

“No, you won’t. I will make you strip out of the costume.”

“How you’ll do it?”

“I’ll show you once I wake up.”

“You’re not gonna rip it, are you?”

Kagami let out a small laugh. “We’ll see.”

Aomine sighed. “Okay, I’ll let you wash it,” he said, really afraid that Kagami would actually rip his beloved Deadpool’s costume. “But don’t fall asleep just yet. I come here to bring you a good news.”

Kagami forced his eyes to stay open, no matter how comfortable it was under Aomine’s loving fingers. “What?”

“We decided to make a sequel on Deadpool.”

“Awesome!” Kagami turned around so he could look into Aomine’s blue eyes.

“No, that’s not the best part.”

Kagami lifted one of his forked-eyebrows, looking at Aomine with a questioning look.

“In the sequel…,” Aomine formed a wide smile, “We’re gonna bring Spider-man in. And guess what, you are the Spider-man, Taiga.”

Kagami blinked. Once. Twice.

Aomine laughed at Kagami’s expression. “You did good on the two The Amazing Spider-man movies. You stated that you want Spider-man to be bisexual, Stan Lee agreed. And Stan Lee also agreed on Deadpool’s being pansexual. So we thought, why not?”

“Shit,” Kagami mumbled under his breath. “We made it.”

Aomine nodded. It was also their dream to make the whole SpideyPool fuss came true.

Without warning, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s collar to bring him closer and kissed him senseless. “We made it,” he panted between their kisses.

Aomine smirked. “It’s rad. I can finally filming myself while sexually harassing you and let the whole world to see it.”

Kagami laughed and push Aomine away. “Pervert. I’m in it. I won’t let it get R-rating like what you did to Deadpool.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but _I am_ the _fucking producer_ , asshat. I will make them write hot and steamy sex scene between Spider-man and Deadpool. And come to think of it, we _won’t act_ on that scene. We will actually do that on camera, _for real_.”

Kagami laughed again. “They won’t let you.”

Aomine snorted. “Oh they will. They even put that skullpoopL emoji into official poster.” His hand was back to Kagami’s redlock. “Now that you’re awake, Taiga, why don’t you show me how you’ll make me strip out of this costume?”

* * *

 

**-omake-**

Kagami was hanging on his spider string with his head down. The first time he did it few years ago, it made him dizzy. But now when he used to it, he could even still think clearly with all the blood rushed in to his brain.

The crew lower him slowly and Kagami focused on his act and Spider-man form. He was now low enough and he supposed to turned around and landed slowly and gracefully on the ground, but before he could do any of that, Deadpool suddenly appeared before his eyes.

“Hey,” Deadpool said.

Kagami recognized that voice as Aomine’s. _What the hell was he doing? It wasn’t on the script!_

But the director didn’t say anything so Kagami played along. “What do you want?” he asked, looked straight into the eyes on Deadpool’s mask. Their eyes was totally align so it wasn’t hard at all for Kagami to do that.

Aomine peeled his own mask off and pulled out something from his pocket to show it to Kagami. It was a ring pop. Kagami blinked under his mask.

“I want you to marry me.”

He saw that coming, but at the same time, he also didn’t see that coming. Kagami froze in silence. Thanks to his mask, nobody couldn’t see his flustered expression.

“Come on say something,” Aomine asked again.

Aomine’s voice brought Kagami back to reality. “Yes?”

Aomine shoted triumphantly and then peel Kagami’s masked, only to reveal his mouth and then kissed him senseless. How Kagami could still hanging on his spider string was a mystery.

_Aomine fucking Daiki just proposed to him Deadpool’s style, and even managed to turn legendary kiss in the old Spider-man movie into SpideyPool._

And when Kagami watched the premiere, and found out that they put the proposal scene as an aftercredit even without him knowing, he could do nothing but glared at his fiance.

“What?” Aomine asked, grinning proudly while everybody else in the theater clapping and shouting both Kagami and Aomine’s name.

“Oh, come on, don’t be mad. You won’t let us put it as aftercredit if I told you. It’s an amazing aftercredit anyway!”

Kagami grumbled but Aomine’s right. He just couldn’t stay mad at the blue-haired guy.

Aomine landed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, “Let’s have sex with our SpideyPool costume once we’re home?”

Kagami laughed and buried his face in his palm. Sometimes he wondered how could he fall for this kind of shameless guy.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written.   
> I hope I can make a proper Spideypool AU next time. I kinda wanna explore AoKaga in MCU. Because other than Spideypool, they will be goon in Stucky AU and also Stony AU.


End file.
